Mati Aku!
by Memorables Memories
Summary: [11] "Menggodanya katamu!" Baekhyun naik pitam. "Huh, lebih baik aku dipecat daripada harus menjual diri pada bos sombong sepertinya!". ChanBaek. M rate. Completed.


"Mati aku—"

"Ayahku tau~ aku sedang berkencan dengan pacarku, oh yeah!" Sambung Jongdae dibalas sengitan wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah keringat dingin akibat kelalaiannya hari itu. Sahabat kampretnya ini justru tidak menolong sama sekali dan malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan bernyanyi ala lagu dangdut.

Lalu sebuah pukulan melayang, bukan dari Baekhyun, melainkan dari Kyungsoo yang kebetulan memegang sebuah file kumpulan CV para pelamar yang harus ia baca-baca saat istirahat makan siang ini. Baekhyun segera tersenyum geli melihat wajah kaget Jongdae dan juga wajah datar Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Sewot Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya.

"Tidak hehe." Balas Jongdae lalu memasang wajah sendu yang berlebihan.

"Tapi seriuosly, aku benar-benar tamat riwayat! Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku setelah keluar dari ruang rapat—"

"Which you didn't attend btw." Potong Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Yes, yes, I know that, Kyungsoo. Tidak usah diperjelas. Aku telat rapat, dia menedelik kesal ketika melihatku ingin masuk—"

"Saat rapat sudah satu jam berjalan anyways." Potong officer bagian HRD itu kembali.

Baekhyun menggeram. "Iya, tapi setidaknya aku ada niat kan? Well, aku jadi ciut dan menunggu sampai rapat selesai di luar ruangan dan ketika selesai dia mengacuhkanku! Aku ini tidak pernah telat sebelumnya dan dia tahu hari ini kereta ada halangan! Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo diam; mereka lalu hanyut dalam makan siang masing-masing sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar meraa putus asa. Bahkan dua sahabatnya ini pun tidak tahu jalan keluar lagi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

"Apa aku akan dipecat?"

"Memecat karyawan tidak semudah itu, Baek." Sahut Kyungsoo selaku orang yang ahli dan tahu menau tentang hal ini. "Aku yakin Mr. Park tidak gegabah seperti itu. Paling nanti kau akan kena Warning Letter saja, dan butuh tiga WL untuk menjadi alasan solid seorang karyawan dipecat, Baek. Jangan seputus asa itu."

"Atau..." Jongdae lalu buka suara. "...kau bisa melakukan cara pintas, I mean, Mr. Park itu gay bukan? Dan kau itu sangat twink, Baek. Semua top pasti suka dengan twink dan kau bisa menggodanya." Jongdae anteng bicara meskipun Kyungsoo sudah payah menahan tawa dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga.

"Maksudnya apa, Jongdae?"

Jongdae, si jenaka yang memang hobi memberikan ide-ide aneh dan nyentrik itu hanya bisa cengengesan sembari melahap sate ayamnya, tangannya membuat gelagat-gelagat aneh dan alisnya dinaik-turunkan penuh arti. "Yah, kau taulah... ruangan Direktur kita itu kan kedap suara~"

PLETAK

"Yak! Kau pikir aku segila itu apa?!" Balas Baekhyun sembari melempar wajah Jongdae dengan kulit jeruk yang sudah ia bawa sebagai bekal – Baekhyun itu punya diet khusus, ia vegan dan tepatnya raw vegan, makannya hanya yang mentah-mentah dan plant based. Alasannya sih karena dia sayang binatang dan juga daging hewan sering membuatnya naik darah. Katanya sih.

"Memangnya aku menyarankan apa coba? Kau saja yang langsung piktor dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak." Elak Jongdae balas melempar kulit jeruk itu kepada Baekhyun kembali. "Kyungsoo saja setuju kok, liat saja dia diam." Sambung lelaki dari bagian Facility itu menunjuk teman mereka yang memang tidak bersuara mengenai ide Jongdae.

"Diam tidak berarti setuju, lagipula perbuatan yang tidak senonoh dilarang di kantor."

"Well, mereka bisa menyewa hotel di seberang gedung."

"Yak! Kalian ini apa-apaan! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu!"

"Dan ingin dipecat?" Pancing Jongdae.

Kyungsoo mendesah berat. "Baekhyun tidak akan dipecat, Jongdae!"

"Well, kita tidak tahu kan bagaimana Mr. Park. I mean, dia bahkan berani memecat training manager bulan lalu tanpa melewati HRD dan langsung menghubungi pihak Legal, apa menurutmu dia tidak capable untuk memecat Baekhyun yang tidak hadir rapat penting bersama klien top 3 kita?" Masuk akal juga; Mr. Park baru saja memecat tiga orang training manager yang tidak menjalankan proyek dengan benar, Baekhyun jadi gigit jari sendiri. Bekerja di perusahaan ini adalah pencapaian terbesarnya, jika ia dipecat maka semua akan sia-sia dan reputasinya akan sangat jatuh di perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Ia terancam pengangguran seumur hidup.

Ia kembali panik. "Aduhhh! Bagaimana iniiiii! Kyungsoo tolong aku~" pintanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak membantu banyak, Baek. Bosku saja mungkin tidak dapat membantu, kalau tentang ini kurasa saran Jongdae mulai masuk akal."

Jongdae menggebu karena kompor Kyungsoo. "Tuh kan! Apa kataku, ayolah! Goda saja dia, tinggal kedipkan matamu, pakai pakaian ketatmu itu, makeup sultry lalu dia akan luluh!"

"Menggodanya katamu?!" Baekhyun naik pitam. "Huh, lebih baik aku dipecat daripada harus menjual diri pada bos sombong sepertinya!"

Sorenya Baekhyun meraung-raung pada dua sahabatnya; HR mengirimkan sebuah Warning Letter untuknya atas permintaan Chanyeol dan bosnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Menyindirnya di depan rapat satu departemen hingga membuat Junmyeon, selalu atasan langsung Baekhyun, segera melakukan one on one terkait kesalahan Baekhyun yang agaknya cukup fatal.

"Kau tahu, ideku masih bisa dipakai."

"Oh, shut up, Kim Jongdae!"

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja naik lift begitu Jongdae mengiriminya chat untuk segera ke bagian Product karena Baekhyun katanya menelan ludah sendiri. Penasaran, lelaki dengan mata bulat itu segera memilih lantai tempat Product Development berada dan segera berjalan menuju bagian Product Marketing.

"Holy... shit."

Di depan mereka berdiri lelaki dengan celana bahan dua ukuran lebih sempit agaknya, kemeja pas yang mampu menonjolkan bagian-bagian menonjol di tubuhnya – rambutnya ditata acak-acakkan ala-ala anak jaman sekarang, eyeliner hitam menghiasi kelopaknya dan bibir mungil itu dipolesi lipgloss warna merah muda yang cerah.

"Kukira kau—"

Langkah kaki khas segera berbunyi dan mereka tidak perlu menebak bahwa Mr Park aka bos terdingin di kantor masuk. Ia tidak melirik siapapun dan matanya melirik ponselnya sembari kaki panjang itu terarah menuju ruangan pribadi miliknya. Baekhyun segera melirik bayangannya di cermin sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat untuk mengikuti sang bos. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae kagum dengan lincahnya si mungil dapat masuk sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, Jongdae bahkan dapat melihat wajah syok Mr. Park begitu ia melihat di hadapannya Baekhyun sudah ada tanpa diundang.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu kelanjutannya begitu Baekhyun dengan sengaja menutup rapat pintu dan memulai aksinya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya gemetar dan tegang; hatinya loh, bukan yang lain – namun karena takut dipecat karena tagihan kartu kreditnya masih sangat menggunung dan sewa apartemennya jatuh tempo bulan ini, ia nekad mengikuti saran Jongdae. Setelah berdoa tadi malam kepada seluruh Tuhan yang ia tahu biar katanya doanya cepat dijawab, Baekhyun bermimpi ia berada di ruangan Park Chanyeol aka si bos.

Ia seolah diberi petunjuk untuk melakukan ini semua.

Paginya ia segera mencari celana bahan tersempit yang ia punya, kemeja yang biasanya ia pakai ke bar, dan bangun lebih awal untuk memakai makeup – ia bahkan memakai lingerie khusus pria di balik pakaiannya! Ia sudah sangat total! Semoga Mr. Park tergoda.

"Pagi, Mr. Park." Sapanya renyah, manis, dengan senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Mr. Park yang memang pria yang susah menahan ekspresi wajahnya itu menatap lekat Baekhyun; matanya melirik ujung rambut hingga bagian di antara dua paha tebal Baekhyun – anak buahnya itu memakai pakaian yang cukup menantang hari ini dan untuk beberapa detik ia terkesima. "Ada urusan apa, Baekhyun? Bukannya kau seharusnya kerja? Meeting apa lagi yang kau lupakan hari ini?"

Sial.

Ternyata Mr. Park masih baper.

"Eungh—aku ingin bicara tentang hal kemarin~" ujarnya tidak berniat mendesah namun ia harus totalitas!

Mr. Park tampak menyeringai sebelum ia menekan tombol di dinding dan Baekhyun dapat melihat gorden jendela perlahan menutup membuat ruangan itu benar-benar tak kasat mata dari orang luar. Pencahayaan lalu dibuat lebih remang dan ia mendekati Baekhyun layaknya singa yang hendak menengkram rusa.

"Kau tahu, Byun. Kukira kau tidak akan mengikuti saran anak Facility itu, sehingga aku seharusnya dapat mengatur ekspektasiku hari ini." Ujarnya jelas sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan saja. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, jantungnya berdebar makin keras begitu ia merasakan tangan Mr. Park mendarat di bongkahan pantat padatnya. "Nnhh~"

"Fuck, kenyal sekali. Kau squat berapa set untuk mendapat pantat semenarik ini?" Bisik Direktur itu merasakan harta karun dari bawahannya itu. "I wanted to do this for too long, baby."

"Engh—eh? Mr. Park?"

Sebuah kekehan lalu terdengar. "You know I'm not straight right?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

"Sial, kau menggemaskan sekali!" Umpatnya sebelum meraup bibir mungil itu dalam sebuah ciuman pertama yang singkat namun cukup dalam, seolah-olah direktur muda itu tes ombak. "As expected. Kau itu tipeku sekali, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya meremas bokong Baekhyun cukup kuat hingga bibir si pendek terbuka, segera Chanyeol mempersatukan bibir mereka kembali – dibelitnya lidah Baekhyun yang terasa seperti stroberi smoothies, lalu dikulumnya bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, sebelum kembali memanjakan lidah lelaki mungil itu hingag ia sedikit mendesah.

"Mhh~"

"Fuck, reaksimu juga menarik."

"Mr. Park..."

"Aku awalnya tidak ingin memberikan Warning Letter kau tahu, namun begitu mendengar percakapan kau dan teman-temanmu saat lunch break, I changed my mind. I've wanted you for Gods know how long. And as a professional, I know where and when I should pull my bullet."

"Jadi kau menjebakku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini dan menggodaku, bukan?"

"T—tidak..."

"Kau memberikan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun."

"Mr Park, aku—"

"Hush—kiss now talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

"Sial, Baekhyun sudah dua jam lebih di ruangan Mr. Park!" Jongdae kembali melirik jam; ia sengaja gabut demi nasib sahabatnya itu sementara Kyungsoo yang tidak sempat ke ruangannya tadi sudah membuka laptop dan kerja di sana saja. "Apa kau yakin dia tidak, I don't know, dicekik sampai mati mungkin, oleh Mr Park?"

"Jongdae, Yifan baru saja menanyakan padaku kau kemana saja."

"Oh Shit! Aku lupa aku ada deadline report padanya!" Ia lalu lekas pergi; selisih beberapa detik dengan pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka memperlihatkan sang direktur yang terlihat masih cukup berwibawa meski celananya terlihat kusut dan wajahnya terlihat seperti habis kardio. Ia melirik sekitar dan segera menuju meja sekretarisnya.

"Bawakan satu handuk kering, satu handuk basah, dan baju ganti ke ruanganku. Dan aku akan terlambat tiga puluh menit meeting dengan B&C Corp, I'll assign Minseok untuk mengulur waktu dengan memberikan presentasinya sebelum aku masuk. Oh, tolong juga tunjuk pengganti Byun Baekhyun karena ia tidak bisa hadir di meeting hari ini."

Soojung, selaku sekretaris Chanyeol, segera mengangguk dan menelpon bagian Facility untuk mengantarkan permintaan sang bos melalui OB.

Di ruangannya, Jongdae segera berteriak 'sudah kuduga!' setelah mendapat telepon dari Soojung untuk menyediakan permintaan Mr. Park.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng maklum sebelum mengemasi barang dan kembali kerja di ruangannya.

END


End file.
